1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle which is removably mounted to a power tool and used to operate the power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Utility Patent Publication No. 2004-249430 discloses an auxiliary handle mounted to a body of an electric disc grinder and used to operate the disc grinder for grinding a workpiece. The known auxiliary handle includes a handle body fixedly mounted to the body of the electric disc grinder and a grip coupled to the handle body. The outer surface of the grip is covered with a non-slip rubber cover. A rubber isolator is disposed between the handle body and the grip and serves as vibration-proofing elastic element that applies a biasing force to the grip when the grip rotates with respect to the handle body. Besides such typical construction of the handle for a power tool, it is desired to seek for cost-effective rational structure of the handle for the power tool.